These Happy Golden Lies
by Rose James
Summary: Episode 2 season four. Written as a transcript. Business as usual in Neptune. Madison Sinclair makes a shocking discovery, while Logan and Veronica get an even bigger shock.


**I just wanted to thank everyone who read and reviewed my first attempt at fan fiction. This is the next installment, I hope you enjoy it. Please continue to give me feedback, I love reading it, positive or negative!**

**4.02 ****These Happy Golden Lies**

**VERONICA VOICEOVER: **Previously on _Veronica Mars…_

**PIZ:** It's complicated. Veronica's work takes a lot of her time. Especially now. You know, what with the Grande fire and all.

**FREESIA:** Right. So where is she? Is she holed up somewhere with her sexy bad boy ex, Logan Echolls?

_Freesia looks triumphant as the truth of her words sink in. Piz looks upset. Freesia gets up and moves to comfort Piz._

**FREESIA:** You should forget about Veronica. She doesn't spend her time worrying about you.

_Piz opens his mouth to say something, Freesia stops him with a kiss. He tries weakly to pull away, but succumbs when Freesia kisses him more passionately._

**LEO:** _offscreen _Sheriff I think you should see this.

**KEITH:** What is it Leo?

_Leo points to the small television in the front office. On the screen is a newscaster outside a big house._

**NEWSCASTER:** So far the Manning family have released this statement.

_Close up of Manning parents talking into a several microphones. _

**STEWART MANNING:** We are just so relieved to have our granddaughter back. We never thought we'd see her again.

_Rose Manning breaks down._

**STEWART MANNING:** If anyone knows where Duncan Kane is please contact the police. Do not approach him. He is dangerous. We just want him brought to justice.

_He puts his arm around to comfort his wife_.

_**INT-MARS INVESTIGATIONS-NIGHT.**_

_Weevil,__Veronica and Logan sitting on the couch. _

_Logan looks blank. Veronica pulls out her camera and shows him the photo._

**LOGAN:** I don't understand.

**VERONICA:** Look at the date and time. I ran into her. Today. At the Camelot motel.

**LOGAN:** I have to get there.

**VERONICA: **She'll be gone. She begged me not to tell you.

_Weevil moves to look at the screen._

**WEEVIL: **Holy shit man. Isn't that your mom?

_Logan breaks down into noisy tears. Veronica looks at Weevil._

**WEEVIL:** I'm a just a gonna go. I told Grandma I'd be home for dinner. It's enchilada night.

_He leaves. Veronica puts her arms around Logan, who clutches her, crying inconsolably. _

_**End previouslies.**_

_Logan is crying uncontrollably into Veronica's arms._

**VERONICA:** Shh, it's okay Logan.

_Logan sits up angry._

**LOGAN:** How is it okay, Veronica? None of it is okay. Lilly told me this would happen. But she didn't tell me my mother wouldn't want to see me.

**VERONICA:** She does want to see you Logan. She said it had to wait, that's all.

**LOGAN:** Wait. Hah. I've been waiting for years. But how did she do it? Why?

**VERONICA:** She said that she jumped, or rather she dived into the water. She knew the boys were filming and would catch her "suicide". She had a boat waiting. As for the rest, well I don't know.

**LOGAN:** Why is she back? Why now?

**VERONICA: **Not sure, but her timing is interesting.

**LOGAN:** She had nothing to do with the fire. Or Duncan's baby. How can you even think that Veronica?

_Logan gets up and is shouting at Veronica. He is angry. Veronica looks scared._

**VERONICA:** Calm down Logan. I didn't suggest anything. I liked your Mom. I can't believe she'd kill people.

_Logan sits down suddenly._

**LOGAN:** Well at least that's one of us. I guess it's just hard to think of parents as good people when your Dad murdered your girlfriend.

**VERONICA: **Logan, what actually happened the night of the fire? What exactly did Lilly say?

_FLASHBACK_

**INT-NEPTUNE GRANDE, LOGAN'S SUITE-PARTY NIGHT**

_Loud music is playing. People are everywhere partying, dancing and drinking. Logan is leaning against the door talking to Madison_._ He looks over her shoulder shock on his face. Lilly kane is running down the corridor. _

**LOGAN:** Excuse me.

_Logan follows Lilly, leaving Madison looking angry. He runs to the fire door, as he opens it he sees Lilly out of the corner of his eye, running down the stairs. She stops at the corner and looks back flashing a brilliant smile._

**LILLY: **_singsong voice_ Logan

_He runs faster to catch up with her._

**LOGAN**:Lilly, wait.

_He's running fast down the stairs taking them two at a time._

_Lilly stops at the next corner and leans forward over the banister, facing Logan._

**LILLY:** Damn Logan. I'd forgotten how hot you were!

_Logan looks blank._

**LILLY: **I've got a message for you. Are you listening?

_Logan nods his head._

**LILLY:** They're not gone Logan. They'll be back.

_Lilly smiles flirtatiously_ _and winks._

**LILLY:** Soon.

**LOGAN:** I don't understand.

**LILLY:** Of course you don't. What fun would that be? Oh and by the way, I'm sorry.

_Logan is leaning in close almost touching her arm._

**LOGAN:** I-

**LILLY:** For everything, I'm sorry about your dad. I didn't mean to, like hurt you or whatever.

**LOGAN:** I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I love you Lilly.

_He's almost crying. Lilly smiles at him._

**LILLY:** You liar. You are so over me. I know who you really love. By the way, you need to tell Veronica.

**LOGAN:** Tell her? She won't even answer my calls.

**LILLY:** Duh! I mean about me. About this. "The message".

_She ge__stures around her._

**LILLY: **She needs to know they'll be back. It's all part of it.

_Lilly suddenly stops talking and looks over his shoulder. Logan looks too. When he looks back Lilly is gone. The fire alarm can be heard._

**LOGAN:** Lilly?

_He can hear screaming._

**LOGAN:** What the…

_He turns and starts back up the stairs._

**LOGAN:**_offscreen_ And that was it. I ran back up the stairs, but the smoke was too much. You know the rest.

_End flashback._

**LOGAN:** So. What's your diagnosis? Am I mad? Or did I really talk to my dead girlfriend?

**VERONICA:** I'm about the only person who wouldn't think that story was crazy. I saw her a bit when I was investigating her murder. Wait. That doesn't make me sound too sane either, does it?

_She and Logan look at each other and laugh._

**VERONICA:** I don't know if it was real or not, but think about it. Everything she said is coming true. All the people we've loved, except for Lilly are coming back.

**LOGAN:** Yeah, why does everything go crazy whenever you're around, Veronica?

**VERONICA:** Someone's gotta keep you bad guys on your toes. But for now…I need to get some sleep.

**LOGAN:** Sure. I'll just ah…

**VERONICA:** Don't even think about it. The Camelot is all booked out. You're coming home with me.

**LOGAN:** Ooh, sounds like fun, but I don't think Piz wants me there again.

**VERONICA:** Well maybe you try to be nice and not start a fight with him. And coffee in the morning is a must. Come on bad boy. It's bedtime.

_They laugh together as Veronica sets the alarm code._

**INT-WALLACE AND PIZ'S APARTMENT-NIGHT**

_They enter the apartment. It's in darkness._

**VERONICA:** Hi honey, I'm home!

_There is no answer. She flips the light switch. The apartment is empty._

**VERONICA: **I guess he's still at the radio station. Well I'm off to bed. You can take the couch again or take your chances that Wallace has washed his sheets this month.

**LOGAN:** I'll take the couch.

**VERONICA:** Nighty night Logan. Don't let the bed bugs bite.

_She walks into the bedroom and closes the door. Logan lies down on the couch. _

**INT-WALLACE AND PIZ'S APARTMENT, PIZ'S BEDROOM.**

_Veronica is lying in bed. The clock radio beside her says 2:45 am. She rolls over onto her back. Her eyes are wide open._

**VERONICA VOICEOVER:** That must be some important meeting. Is it just my usual lack of trust in human kind or does my trusty intuition have a point and something is going on with Piz?

_Veronica rolls over onto her side again._

**INT-WALLACE AND PIZ'S APARTMENT, LIVING ROOM.**

_Logan lies on the couch still staring at the ceiling. He doesn't attempt to sleep. A tear slowly rolls down one side of his face. He wipes it away angrily._

**INT-NEPTUNE PUBLIC RADIO STATION-NIGHT**

_Piz and Freesia are still making out. Piz is on the chair with Freesia straddled on his lap. Piz pulls away._

**PIZ:** Freesia, we have to stop. I…I can't do this to Veronica.

**FREESIA:** You're not. In case you haven't noticed you're doing it to me.

_She smiles seductively at him and tries to pull him back in for another kiss. He pushes her away._

**FREESIA:** Fine. Why don't you do something about it? Break up with her.

**PIZ:** It's three am. I can't do it now.

**FREESIA:** Then do it in the morning.

_She touches his face gently. _

**FREESIA:** I know you aren't happy. You need someone who'll treat you well. Veronica hasn't done that for you in a long time. If ever.

**PIZ:** I know.

_He smiles at her sadly. Then he reaches up to her face and very gently pulls her head to meet his. They kiss._

**INT-WALLACE AND PIZ'S APARTMENT-NEXT DAY.**

_Veronica comes out of the bedroom. The couch is empty with the blankets carefully folded and piled at the end. _

**VERONICA:** Logan?

_She looks around the small apartment. No one is there. She breaks down and starts to cry. Collapsing onto the couch the tears fall freely and noisily._

**LILLY:** What's with you nowadays Veronica? I thought you'd be happy after solving my mystery murder or whatever.

_Veronica looks up and weakly smiles._

**VERONICA:** Sorry Lilly. One of those days.

**LILLY:** Anyhoo, this isn't just a social call. It's coming Veronica.

**VERONICA:** Huh? It's coming? Is that like the end is nigh? Wanna elaborate for me?

**LILLY:** No can do BFF. What fun would that be? Now, stop crying and get your ass into gear.

_Veronica wipes her tears. When she looks up again Lilly is gone._

**VERONICA VOICEOVER:** Maybe I am crazy, but I'm not going to rest on my laurels. Look out world here comes Veronica Mars.

_She bursts into noisy tears again._

**VERONICA VOICEOVER:** Maybe I'll start tomorrow.

_The door opens. Logan comes in with a tray of coffees and a bag of food. He sees her crying and rushes over to her. He drops the food on the coffee table not noticing that one of the coffees has tipped over._

**LOGAN:** What's wrong? What's happened?

**VERONICA:** Nothing. Really I'm fine.

_She gives him a watery smile. He is unconvinced._

**VERONICA: **So is that coffee?

_She points to the coffee table._

**LOGAN:** Yea, well you did say the conditions of crashing here meant coffee in the morning.

_Veronica sees that there are three coffees. _

**VERONICA:** Three?

**LOGAN:** I assumed Piz came home and would need coffee too.

**VERONICA:** Nope, he's not back.

_The sound of a key turning in the lock can be heard. It opens. Veronica hastily wipes the tears away._

**VERONICA:** Okay, maybe he is. He can smell coffee a mile away.

_Piz walks in._

**PIZ:** Hey, sorry. I ah, crashed out at the station.

**VERONICA:** You could've called.

**PIZ:** Yeah, sorry. Veronica we need to talk.

_Logan picks up the bag of food._

**LOGAN:** I'll just warm these up.

_He wal__ks into the kitchen. He is listening as he puts the danishes on a tray and in the oven._

_In the living room Piz sits beside Veronica on the couch. He takes her hand._

**PIZ:** I love you Veronica, but I don't think you love me.

**VERONICA:** I do love you-

**PIZ:** Then why won't you marry me?

**VERONICA VOICEOVER:** Oh yeah, Piz proposed. I turned him down.

**VERONICA:** I just think we're too young. Why throw our lives away?

**PIZ:** Marrying me means throwing your life away? Thanks Veronica. You've just made this easy for me. I think we should break up.

**VERONICA:** Break up?

_She stands up and puts her hands on her hips. Piz stands too._

**PIZ:** I'm sorry, I just can't- I need someone who'll, even occasionally, put me first.

**VERONICA:** You're mad because I have a life? It's my work, Piz. My career.

**PIZ:** Is that why Logan is here again? By the way where did he sleep last night?

**VERONICA: **On the couch. Where do you think he slept?

**PIZ:** I'll give you three guesses, Veronica. You have this history of screwing ex boyfriends.

_Logan has come back into the living room._

**LOGAN:** Don't talk to her like that.

**PIZ:** Of course, the always chivalrous Logan Echolls to the rescue. Did you like the tricks I've taught her? She likes being on top, but then you already know that.

**VERONICA VOICEOVER:** If Logan is a chivalrous knight does that make me a damsel in distress? The one thing I've never been described as.

_Logan tries to hit him.__ Piz ducks._

**PIZ:** That's right. Beating people up is your MO. It's getting kinda old man.

_He holds his hands up in defeat._

**PIZ:** Veronica. It's over. I've got a show to do. Please be gone by the time I get home.

_He slams the door on his way out. It opens again and he sticks his head through._

**PIZ:** By the way, you guys weren't the only ones getting screwed last night. I fucked Freesia's brains out.

_He slams the door again. Logan tries to put his arm around Veronica. She stops crying and is all business again._

**VERONICA:** Thanks for the coffee. It looks like I have some packing to do.

**LOGAN:** Why do you have to leave? Why don't you kick him out?

**VERONICA:** It's kinda hard to kick someone out of their own apartment. It's easy to kick out the girlfriend who doesn't actually live here.

_Logan looks surprised that Veronica doesn't live here._

**VERONICA:** Look Logan. I'm fine.

_He raises his eyebrows._

**VERONICA:** Okay. I'm not, but if you want to help you can take those boxes of files down to the car.

**INT-MARS RESIDENCE-DAY**

_Keith is sitting at the counter with a donut. His cell rings._

**KEITH:** Hey sweetie, yeah of course I'm eating that low cholesterol cereal.

_The unopened box sits on the counter in front of him. He eyes it with distaste._

**KEITH:** It's really nice.

**VERONICA:** _through phone_ Uh huh, what flavour donut is it today?

**KEITH:** It's a blueberry bagel. Chock full of fruity goodness.

**VERONICA: **_through phone_ Um, Dad. I was wondering if Logan could crash on our couch for a while? We've suddenly found ourselves without a roof over our heads.

**KEITH:** Will you be "crashing" too?

**VERONICA:**_through phone_ Seriously Dad, we've talked about your inappropriate use of buzz words. Do we need to have "the talk" again? Yeah. I'll be staying too. I'm missing home comforts.

**KEITH:** As long as Logan does stay on the couch. No late night nookie. Okay.

**VERONICA:**_through phone_ Dad!

**KEITH:** I just wanted to make that clear, sweetheart. And tell him I like my eggs over easy in the morning.

_Keith hangs up. He goes back to his bagel. His cell rings again. He answers it without checking the caller ID._

**KEITH:** No sweetie, we don't have room for any more lost puppies. Oh sorry, Celeste. I thought you were someone else. What can I do for you this morning?

**INT-KANE RESIDENCE, KITCHEN-DAY**

**CELESTE: **Keith. I need you to find Duncan. It's been a year now. Have you made any head way at all?

**KEITH:**_through phone_ I'm on it Celeste. He did a great job of disappearing, though.

**CELESTE:** I'm not paying you to tell me about your daughter's knack at travel planning. I'm paying you to do your job.

**KEITH:**_through phone_ You do realise that if I find him I have to arrest him. As part of my job.

**CELESTE:** Find him Keith. We'll deal with that later.

_She hangs up the phone. On the bench in front of her are the photos of Veronica in a target from season one. One by one she lights them with a cheap plastic lighter and drops them into the sink. She watches them burn._

**INT-NEPTUNE HOSPITAL, WALLACE'S ROOM-DAY**

**DOCTOR:** I think you can be released today Mr. Fennel. You're x-rays are clear and your stats are fine.

**WALLACE:** Great! Can I go now?

**DOCTOR:** I can see you've had enough our hospitality. I'll just have the nurse bring round the discharge papers and then you're free to go.

**WALLACE:** Thanks Doc. Do you reckon I could get some of that pudding to go?

_The doctor laughs._

**DOCTOR:** I think we could probably arrange that. Take care of yourself and get your local GP to take a look at you in about a week. Have you got anyone you'd like us to call to pick you up?

**WALLACE:** Yeah, my friend Veronica said she'd get me. Can you call her? Veronica-

**DOCTOR:** Mars. Yes I'll get an orderly to give her a call.

**INT-SHERIFF'S DEPARTMENT, WAITING ROOM-DAY.**

_Leo is on the phone._

**LEO:**Hey Veronica, it's Leo. Give me a call. I still need to talk to you.

_Keith enters the room. Leo quickly hangs up._

**KEITH:** Hey Leo, how'd it go last night?

_Leo grins widely._

**LEO:** She said yes!

_Keith shakes his hand._

**KEITH:** Congratulations. But then who could resist any Deputy of mine?

**LEO:** Veronica fortunately.

**KEITH:** Fortunate for you, you mean. Not so much for her worried old man. Have you heard anymore about the fire?

**LEO:** Nah, Logan is still the main guy for it. Most of the witnesses say he's capable.

**KEITH:** Of course. Well if you need to contact him he'll be staying at my place for a while.

**LEO:** Your place? Are you sure that's wise boss?

**KEITH:** No, but at least I can keep an eye on him.

**INT-MARS RESIDENCE-DAY.**

_Logan and Veronica are carrying in boxes. The living room is full of them._

**VERONICA:** I think that's the last of them.

**LOGAN:** When you asked me to move your files I didn't know what I was getting into.

**VERONICA:** At least you didn't have to carry my shoe collection. We'd need a U-haul!

**LOGAN:** I'll never understand women and shoes. Are you sure you're okay, Veronica?

**VERONICA:** Do you need to call Madison to let her know where you are?

_Veronica busies herself moving boxes into her bedroom. Ignoring Logan's question._

**LOGAN:** Umm, I'll call her later. I don't think she'd be very happy about-

_He gestures around the room._

**LOGAN: **All this. Besides…I kinda need a break from her.

**VERONICA:** You should be telling her that. Not me.

**LOGAN:** It's complicated. She's got a whole lot going on at the moment.

**VERONICA:** What? This year's fall colours don't match her complexion? Or her Dad has been too mean for words and only given her a set of priceless double pearls?

**LOGAN:** Nope. She found out that she was adopted and her family won't tell her who her birth parents are.

_Veronica looks up startled._

**VERONICA:** She didn't know?

_Now Logan looks startled._

**LOGAN:** You did?

_Veronica doesn't answer. She's busy with the boxes again._

**LOGAN:** Come on Veronica. Trust me already.

**VERONICA:** There was a mix up at the hospital when she was born. I know it sounds like a movie, right? Two girls got swapped. The swap was discovered when they were three. Both parties decided to keep the babies they had. Neptune Hospital paid out over a million dollars to each family in damages.

**LOGAN:** Wow.

_He sits down._

**LOGAN:** How'd you know all that?

_Veronica looks at him and raises her eyebrows._

**VERONICA:** We've known each other since we were twelve and you still need to ask that question?

**LOGAN:** I'll learn one day.

**VERONICA:** What are you going to do? Are you going to tell Madison?

**LOGAN:** I'm not sure she could deal with it. Wait. Who's the other baby?

**VERONICA:** I…I can't tell you. Not because I don't trust you, but because the other baby trusts me. I do need to tell her about this though.

_She grabs her cell and dials a number. After a few rings someone answers._

**VERONICA:** Hey, how you going? Umm, you know the discovery we made about your birth right in high school?

**MAC:**_through phone_Yeah….

**VERONICA:** Madison knows. Well she knows she was adopted, her parents won't tell her who her birth parents are. I just thought you could use a heads up. I'll catch up with you soon.

_She closes her cell._

**LOGAN:** Really not going to tell me?

**VERONICA:** Nope. We found out by accident in high school. Not sure Madison could cope with that piece of information, though.

**LOGAN:** Veronica. You are not okay.

**VERONICA VOICEOVER:** Way to ignore my avoiding the subject Logan.

**VERONICA:** No. I'm not okay. How could I be okay? I just wasted three years of my life on him. I lost you, my last remaining childhood friend because of him. And then he goes and sleeps with Freesia. And then he uses you as an excuse to dump me. So no. You're right. I'm not okay. But I'm trying to bury myself in work until I am okay. So. Can you let me do that?

**LOGAN: **Where do we go from here?

**VERONICA:** We put these boxes away and then you buy me dinner with a lot of tequila.

**LOGAN:** It would be my pleasure, m'lady.

_He bows at her before picking up a box._

**VERONICA VOICEOVER:** What's with the fairytale theme running today? I must be losing my touch.

**INT-NEPTUNE HOSPITAL, WAITING ROOM.**

_Wallace is in a wheelchair. He's waiting by the doors for Veronica to pick him up. An orderly stands behind him._

**ORDERLY:** Are you sure she's coming? Maybe she didn't get the message.

**WALLACE:** Don't worry, she'll be here. Veronica just lets time get away from her sometimes. You don't have to wait here with me. I'll be cool.

**ORDERLY:** Okay thanks, but if she's not here in an hour we have to call someone.

_The orderly leaves. Wallace looks out at the parking area._

**WALLACE:** Come on, Veronica. Where are you?

_A commotion in the reception area gets his attention. Madison is at the desk. A nurse is trying to calm her down._

**NURSE: **Miss, I'm sorry. We can't give out that kind of information. It's confidential.

**MADISON:** Do you know who I am? I'm Madison Sinclair. I need-

**NURSE:** Apparently you're not who you think you are or you wouldn't be here. If you'll just take a seat I'll get someone to talk to you.

_Madison throws herself into a chair. She crosses her arms and looks around. She sees Wallace, gets up and goes over to him. She stands next to him silently arms still crossed._

**WALLACE:** Hey Madison, what's up?

**MADISON: **Where's Logan?

**WALLACE: **I don't know. I think he's been crashing at my place.

**MADISON:** Is Veronica there too?

**WALLACE:** I hope not. She's meant to be picking me up, but…here I am.

**MADISON:** Right. Like I care. I need Veronica's number. Can you give it to me?

**WALLACE:** Sorry, I can't give you her number. If you haven't realised it yet, she doesn't like you. And right now, I'm not sure if I do either.

**MADISON:** Fine. I'll drive you home. Now will you give me her number?

**WALLACE:** Sure thing. All you had to do was ask nice. You'll have to push me though.

_Wallace grins widely as Madison pushes him to her silver Mercedes._

**INT-WALLACE AND PIZ'S APARTMENT**

**MADISON:** So where are they? You said they were here.

_Piz comes out of the bedroom._

**PIZ:** If you're talking about Veronica and Logan, they're gone. Probably shacked up together in a cute little love nest by now.

**WALLACE:** What are you talking about dude?

**PIZ:** Veronica and I broke up. She spent the night here alone with Logan and I'd had enough. I gave her a choice him or me. She packed her stuff and left.

**WALLACE:** Veronica wouldn't have done anything like that. She loved you dude. And as for Logan, well he wouldn't have done anything either.

**PIZ:** Whatever. If you guys don't mind I need to do some heavy drinking and then Freesia is coming over. So knock before you enter, dude.

_Piz goes back into the bedroom. The sound of him kicking the wall is clearly audible._

**MADISON: **Well? Where do we go now?

**INT- MARS RESIDENCE, LOUNGE ROOM-NIGHT.**

_Logan and Veronica are on the floor with a half empty bottle of tequila, salt and lime on the table. The video from the limo party they had in high school with Lilly is playing on the television. Veronica and Logan are half laughing half crying watching it. Logan raises his glass._

**LOGAN:** I've never forgotten the last time I saw you while drinking tequila.

_Veronica rolls her eyes at him and takes a drink. _

**VERONICA: **Obviously I have. No salt licks tonight, okay? Umm, I've never wished for everything to go away with a shot of tequila.

_They both fall over laughing, then sit up to do their shots._

**LOGAN:** Ahh, that was good. I've never hidden an ex boyfriend and his daughter.

**VERONICA:** I've never regretted hiding an ex boyfriend and his daughter.

_They look at each other in a face off. Logan starts to laugh and does his shot. Veronica laughs too. The door opens and Wallace sticks his head in._

**WALLACE: **Wow, party time!

_He comes all the way in. Madison is behind him. Logan sobers up quickly and stands up._

**LOGAN:** Hey Maddie. Uh, I was, uh, gonna call you.

_Veronica discreetly does a shot. Logan sees her and starts laughing again._

**LOGAN:** You should pour me one.

_They start laughing again. Logan slumps down on the sofa. The is silence broken by Lilly on the TV_

**LILLY:** And mom was like oh oh.

**DUNCAN****:** Lilly, that is so wrong. 

**LILLY:** I promise, but I think Dad probably thought so too. I've got one. I, um, I have never…not had sex.

_Wallace, Logan and Veronica laugh hysterically. Madison looks disgusted._

**MADISON: **I can't believe you guys are watching this. It's so morbid. Logan. I haven't eaten yet, can you take me out to dinner?

**LOGAN: **Oh yeah, we had the tequila, but we forgot the dinner! Lets go! It's on me tonight guys.

_Madison looks disgruntled but lets it slide._

**INT-DINER-NIGHT.**

_Logan, Wallace, Veronica and Madison are squashed into a booth. Logan and Veronica look worse for wear. A bored waitress chewing gum comes up with an order pad._

**WAITRESS:** What can I get you tonight?

**MADISON:** I'd like a garden salad with fat free organic Italian dressing and fat free mayonnaise on the side.

_The waitress_ _rolls her eyes._

**WAITRESS:** We have ordinary dressing and ordinary mayonnaise.

**MADISON:** Fine. And I'll have an iced tea.

**WALLACE:** I'll have a full fat burger, the works with fries, bacon and onion rings on the side. And a cherry soda. Full fat.

_Logan and Veronica laugh, Madison crosses her arms and the waitress rolls her eyes again._

**VERONICA:** Uh, I'll have a serve of fries and a coke.

**LOGAN:** Me too. And a burger. The works.

_The waitress leaves. There is an uncomfortable silence. _

**WALLACE:** So**, **I hope the food is better here than in the hospital.

**VERONICA:** Sorry I didn't make it to pick you up.

**WALLACE:** Nah that's cool. Tequila is much more important.

_The waitress brings the food. Wallace starts shoving food in. Veronica looks green. She stands up._

**VERONICA:**Sorry guys, I gotta…

_She runs from the table with her hand over her mouth._

**INT-BATHROOM OF DINER.**

_The toilet flushes and Veronica comes out of the stall. She washes her face and dries it on paper towel. Looking in the mirror at herself she shakes her head._

**VERONICA VOICEOVER:**Wow, this look kinda suits me. Scary how much I look like mom.

**MADISON:** I, like need your help or whatever.

_Veronica turns around to face Madison._

**VERONICA:** Why would I help you?

**MADISON:** That's what you do, Veronica Mars. You help, we pay.

**VERONICA:**I don't do "mates rates". It's four fifty a day plus expenses.

**MADISON:** Fine.

**VERONICA:** I need the first day up front.

**MADISON:** I said fine.

**VERONICA:** Well then. What can I do for you Ms Sinclair?

**MADISON:** I need you to find my parents.

**VERONICA VOICEOVER:** Is it cheating to take her money when I already know the answer to this question?

**VERONICA:** I think they live in Neptune.

**MADISON:** I mean my birth parents. I was adopted.

**VERONICA:** That explains a lot. Look come by the office tomorrow and we'll talk then. I need to throw up again now.

**MADISON:** And don't think this makes us friends. Keep your hands off Logan.

**VERONICA VOICEOVER:** That was a very high school moment. Don't worry Madison. I'll keep everything off Logan.

**INT-DINER, BOOTH.**

_Veronica comes back looking slightly better. She slides into the booth and takes a sip of her drink._

**WALLACE:** Hey there, I've never seen anyone run to chuck so fast. Or go so green. Way to go!

**LOGAN:** Are you feeling okay?

**VERONICA:** Are you? You had more shots than…

_She trails off watching the door. Piz and Freesia have just come in. Piz sees Veronica watching and pulls Freesia in for a kiss. He looks triumphantly over her shoulder._

**VERONICA:** I did.

_Logan has seen Piz. His hands curl into fists on the table._

**LOGAN:** _loudly_ Yeah, that was so much fun. You should have dumped that loser ages ago.

_Veronica gives him a small smile in thanks._

**VERONICA:**I think I should go. I need some aspirin and sleep. There's a key under the mat if you come home, Logan. Can you give me a lift home Wallace?

**WALLACE:** Yeah, of course. You wanna go now?

_Veronica looks over at Piz and Freesia snuggling at their booth._

**VERONICA:** Yes. Right now before I'm sick again.

**MADISON:** Actually I'll have to give you a lift home. Wallace didn't drive, remember? We came in my car.

**VERONICA VOICEOVER:** Well, it's a good thing I had an attack of the conscience and saved her car from being crushed into a pocket sized cube.

**INT-MADISON'S CAR-NIGHT.**

_Veronica is sitting silently in the back seat. She's obviously trying hard not to cry. Wallace, in the front seat, turns around to look at Veronica. She ignores him and looks out the very small window. Madison pulls up outside the Mars residence. _

**MADISON:** So Logan. Are coming home with me tonight?

_Logan is saved from answering when Keith and Leo come out to the car._

**KEITH:**Veronica! Where were you? I was so worried.

**VERONICA: **Chill dad, It's not that late.

**KEITH:** Get out of the car Veronica. You too Logan. I need a word with both of you

_Veronica and Logan glance at each other and climb out of the car._

**LOGAN:** Guess not Madison. I'll call you tomorrow.

_Madison drives off without saying anything. _

**INT-MARS RESIDENCE**

**VERONICA:** What's up Dad?

_She looks around the room, the now empty tequila bottle and accessories are still on the small coffee table. _

**VERONICA:** Oops, sorry. My bad, we meant to clean up…

**KEITH:** Never mind that. There's something you need to see.

_Duncan Kane comes out of the shadows. He's dishevelled and rugged looking._

**VERONICA:** Duncan?

_She runs into his arms. He holds her close and starts to cry. Logan stands in the doorway looking stunned. Veronica pulls back._

**VERONICA:** What are you doing here? How'd did you get here? Why aren't you in jail?

_She directs this last question to Keith and Leo._

_Duncan laughs._

**DUNCAN: **You haven't changed at all!

_He looks over her shoulder and sees Logan. He moves slowly towards him and holds out his hand._

**DUNCAN:** Logan.

_Logan hesitates before shaking his hand, then pulling him in for a hug._

**LOGAN:** I missed you man.

**DUNCAN:** Yeah, you too.

**KEITH:** I've been searching for him for over a year. I come home from work to find Duncan sitting on the doorstep. Care to enlighten me Veronica? Why would a missing person show up here the day you move back in?

**VERONICA:** Coincidence. I moved back for reasons not including this.

_Keith is disbelieving. _

**VERONICA:** Honestly. Piz dumped me this morning and told me to leave. I had no idea about Duncan. Right Logan?

**LOGAN:** Yeah, I can still go beat him up you know.

**KEITH:** I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. I'm really sorry sweetie, but we have to take Duncan in.

_Leo moves forward. He looks apologetically at Veronica. _

_Flashback_

_Logan breaks with shuddering sobs. Veronica holds him a little closer. He groans as he cries. There is a knock at the door. They both glance up at the door. Cut to Veronica opening the door again. It's Leo._

**LEO:** _gently_ Hey Veronica.

_She stares at him._

**LEO:** I'm looking for Logan Echolls. Saw his SUV parked out front. I know he's here, uh...this would be better for everyone.

_Veronica sighs and pushes the door further open so Leo can see Logan, still lying on the coach. Leo drops his head then looks up at Veronica. He sees the bruise on her cheek. He reaches out and puts his hand on the side of her neck, leaning in to get a better look. He squeezes her neck gently, then enters the apartment and walks over to Logan. Veronica doesn't turn around to watch, instead sagging against the door._

**LEO:** You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law.

_END FLASHBACK._

**VERONICA VOICEOVER:** This has a certain sense of déjà vu about it.

**VERONICA: **It's okay Leo, I let you drag this one away, it's only fair since I don't kick up a fuss about the other one.

_Duncan, Logan and Veronica share a smile. They start laughing, Leo and Keith look confused._

**LOGAN:** Rich dude kryptonite. Welcome back Duncan.

**LEO:** You ready?

_They all nod, even though the question was directed at Duncan._

**LEO: **You are under arrest for the kidnapping of Mary Margaret Manning. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. Do you understand?

**DUNCAN:** Yes, but Her name isn't Mary. Its Lilly Margaret Kane. Do I get to see her?

**KEITH:** I'm afraid not, the Mannings have made it very clear that they won't let anyone see her until she's better.

**DUNCAN:** Better? What's wrong with her? Is she sick? She's allergic to strawberries.

**LOGAN:** It's a little weird to hear you playing daddy, you know dude.

_Duncan shoots him a death look and Veronica hits his arm._

**LOGAN:** Sorry.

**DUNCAN:** Did you tell them about Grace?

**VERONICA:** Yeah I did, but Duncan…Grace is dead. She drowned apparently.

_Leo pulls Duncan towards the door. He resists slightly._

**DUNCAN: **Veronica. You have to get her away from them. You have to get her back. Call Lizzie. She'll help.

_Leo starts pulling him again. _

**VERONICA:** Leo, wait. Lizzie Manning? You were in contact with her?

**DUNCAN:** We ran into her, in Prague.

_Flashback_

_Duncan and three year old Lilly, spitting image of her mom are sitting at a café in Prague. Lilly is eating an enormous multi colored ice cream. It's dripping down her arm. Duncan is searching through a bag for wet wipes. A hand passes him a napkin._

**DUNCAN: **Thanks.

**LIZZIE:** No problem Duncan.

_Duncan looks up at the mention of his name. His face falls when he sees Lizzie._

**DUNCAN:** Lizzie…

**LIZZIE: **Chill, Duncan Kane. I'm not going to turn you in.

**DUNCAN:** How did you find us?

**LIZZIE: **Well I looked up from my seat and saw you hand my niece an oversize ice cream. Hey sweetie, I'm Lizzie.

_She gently touches Lilly's head. Lilly shyly gets off her chair and moves around to Duncan. Duncan smiles at her._

**DUNCAN:** She's going through a shy faze at the moment. Lilly this your aunt, Lizzie. She was Mommy's sister.

_Lilly looks up interested._

**LILLY:** Aunty Lizzie? You knew my mommy? Are you nice? Did you bring me a present?

_Duncan and Lizzie smile at each other, trying not to laugh. _

**DUNCAN:** Lilly. That's not polite.

**LIZZIE:** That's okay. Sorry sweetie, I left it at the hotel. I'll bring it when I see you later.

_She raises her eyebrows at Duncan silently asking if she could see them again. Duncan nods._

**DUNCAN:** Maybe Aunty Lizzie can meet us at the playground later? Around three?

**LIZZIE:** Three is great. I've got to get back to my friends now, but I'll see you later, okay?

_Lilly nods._

**LILLY:** With my present.

**LIZZIE:** With your present. Bye Lilly.

**LILLY:** Bye Aunty Lizzie. Can you bring Mommy too?

**LIZZIE:** Uh…

**DUNCAN:** Lilly, you know Mommy can't come. We've talked about this.

**LILLY:** I know daddy. Mommy is in heaven with Aunty Lilly. They're watching us and taking care of us.

**DUNCAN:** That's right.

**LILLY:** Okay. Just bring the present.

_She waves a sticky hand at Lizzie who waves back._

**EXT-PRAGUE PLAYGROUND-DAY.**

_Duncan is pushing Lilly on the swing. She tries to jump off when she sees Lizzie carrying a large shiny gift. Duncan grabs her and slows the swing for her to get off. She runs to Lizzie._

**LILLY:** Hi Aunty Lizzie. Is that my present?

**LIZZIE:** It sure is.

_Lilly sits down on the ground and pulls off the paper. She stares amazed at the beautiful big cloth doll, dressed in a princess dress. Duncan crouches down beside her._

**DUNCAN:** Wow Lilly. What do you say?

**LILLY:** Thank you Aunty Lizzie.

**LIZZIE:** You're welcome Lilly. What are you going to call her?

**LILLY:** Umm, Veronica.

**LIZZIE:** Veronica? That's a nice name.

**LILLY:** Daddy used to have a friend called Veronica. Now we can both have a friend called Veronica.

**LIZZIE:** That's nice.

**DUNCAN:** Do you want a coffee?

_He gestures at the coffee stand on the edge of the playground._

**LIZZIE:** Yeah, that'd be great. Thanks.

**LILLY:** Aunty Lizzie, can you help Veronica and me on the swing?

**LIZZIE:** Of course.

_Duncan gets the coffees. He hands one to Lizzie and they sit on the bench watching Lilly play._

**LIZZIE:** I'm glad she's happy. Meg would've been proud.

**DUNCAN:** I like to think so. What are you really doing here?

**LIZZIE:** Astrid was my tutor in grad school. She told me you were planning on going to Prague. Don't worry. I didn't tell anyone.

_Lilly runs over._

**LILLY:** Daddy. Those men in black are here again.

_Duncan looks up and his face pales. _

_End flashback._

**DUNCAN:** Call Lizzie.

_Leo succeeds in walking Duncan out the door._

**LOGAN:** Wow. That was weird. What was in that tequila?

**KEITH:** Okay kids. Time for bed. There's aspirin in the cupboard and drink a large glass of water before going to sleep.

**VERONICA: **Seriously dad?

**KEITH: **I need a lot of help on these cases honey and I don't need you to be hung over in the process. And as for Logan, well I just don't want him throwing up here. Now goodnight. And want this place clean in the morning.

_Logan collapses on the couch and passes out. Veronica goes to her old room and falls onto her bed._

**INT-MADISON'S CAR-NIGHT.**

_The car pulls up outside Wallace and Piz's apartment building. Wallace sits in the car unwilling to get out._

**WALLACE:** Well, thanks for the ride Madison. See ya round.

**MADISON:** Look, if you really don't want to go back there, I have a spare room you can crash in.

**WALLACE:** Really? You'd let me stay at your place?

**MADISON:** Don't broadcast it. I'm seeing Veronica tomorrow. You can show me where her office is.

**WALLACE:** Yeah, well, that'd be cool. Thanks Madison.

_She smiles at him. It's the first time he'd ever seen her being nice._

**INT-SHERIFF'S DEPARTMENT-NIGHT.**

_Leo is booking Duncan in and taking his mug shot._

**LEO:** All done. Is there anyone you want to call? You get a phone call you know.

**DUNCAN:** Yeah, can you call my dad?

**LEO: **We tried already. Can't get hold of him. Is there anyone else?

**DUNCAN:** No that's cool. Just show me to my cell.

_Leo leads Duncan into a cell. He leaves and locks the cell._

**LEO:** I really am sorry about this Duncan.

**DUNCAN:** Thanks.

_Duncan rolls over on his bare cot. Leo sighs and leaves. Back in reception Astrid is waiting for Leo._

**ASTRID:** Hey honey, I thought you might like to take me out to dinner? We can make wedding plans.

**LEO:** Sorry I'm working.

_He sits at his desk pretending to do paperwork, ignoring Astrid._

**ASTRID:** Okay then. Breakfast tomorrow?

**LEO:** Why didn't you tell me you knew where Duncan Kane was?

**ASTRID:** What? How do you know about that?

**LEO:** I heard it from Duncan Kane himself. How did you know where Duncan was?

**ASTRID:** I left with him. The time I spent overseas before grad school, I was with Duncan and Lilly. I didn't know where they were. I swear, Leo.

**LEO:** You told Lizzie Manning where they were.

**ASTRID:** I thought she deserved to know. She was distraught after Meg died and then Grace. Her parents had kicked her out. She just needed something to live for. Look. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I knew you'd have to turn us in and I couldn't bear losing you.

_Astrid is on the verge of tears. Leo smiles at her and stands up pulling her into a hug._

**LEO:** Hey, don't cry. I do have to work tonight, but how about that breakfast and wedding planning in the morning?

_Astrid nods and they kiss._

**INT-MARS RESIDENCE-NEXT DAY.**

_Veronica is woken by a loud banging at the door. She crawls out of bed. Rubbing her eyes she opens the door. It's Jake Kane._

**VERONICA:** Mr…Jake. What are you-

_Jake pushes his way in._

**JAKE:** Good morning Veronica.

_He sees Logan still passed out on the couch. Then the mess from the night before._

**JAKE: **Big night?

_Veronica nods._

**JAKE:** Too big to call and tell me that Duncan showed up on your doorstep? I thought we had an agreement Veronica? I don't stop your Dad from winning the election, don't get you arrested for break and enter and you work for me. What happened?

**VERONICA:** I tried. Your cell was off. You told me never to leave you a voicemail in case Celeste heard it. I'm also not allowed to call the house remember? Wasn't that also part of the "agreement" ?

**JAKE:** I'm disappointed, Veronica. What do you know about it?

_Veronica starts making a pot of coffee. She gestures for Jake to sit. He perches on the stool._

**VERONICA:**Not a lot. We came home and Dad and Leo dragged us inside. And there he was.

**JAKE: **How did they find them? I thought you'd arranged it so that he'd never be found.

_Veronica pours a cup of coffee._

**VERONICA:**You want one?

_Jake shakes his head impatiently. Veronica sits opposite him._

**VERONICA:** I had. I'm not sure how they found him, but it was Lizzie who found him first. She and Astrid went to grad school together. Astrid told her where they were planning on going.

**JAKE:** I haven't told Celeste yet. I don't want to get her hopes up.

**VERONICA VOICEOVER:** That's an odd sentence. Hopes up about what?

**VERONICA:** You should tell her before the media gets hold of it. Maybe leave my part in it out, though.

_Jake smiles._

**JAKE:** Probably wise. She's never been that keen on Mars women.

**VERONICA VOICEOVER:** Oooh, I'm a woman now. How exciting. Too bad about the raging hangover I'm suffering. Or maybe the nausea is from being this close to Jake Kane at an ungodly hour of the morning.

**JAKE:** Maybe I will take that coffee after all. Black, no sugar.

**LOGAN:** Make that two, but mine with lots of cream and sugar.

_Logan is standing half asleep behind Jake._

**JAKE:** Why, hello Logan.

_He holds his hand out to shake. Logan takes it._

**LOGAN:** Mr Kane. Morning.

_Veronica hands them both coffees. They take a sip and grimace._

**VERONICA:** What can I say? I like it stiff and straight up.

**JAKE:** I can tell.

**LOGAN:** Pass the sugar?

_He pours a lot of sugar in. Veronica laughs at them._

**JAKE:**Well, uh, thanks for the coffee Veronica. I'm going to go and see Duncan. Would anyone care to come? We can stop for some real coffee on the way.

**LOGAN:** If by real you mean drinkable, count me in.

**VERONICA:** I'll go change.

**INT-MARS RESIDENCE, VERONICA'S BEDROOM.**

_Veronica stands in her underwear at the closet._

**VERONICA VOICEOVER: **What to wear when seeing an ex boyfriend in jail. Something that can hide a file? Hmm maybe not. Lilly was good at this kind of thing.

_Flashback_

_Lilly and Veronica are in Veronica's old bedroom. The spice girls are playing on the radio._

**VERONICA:** But what do I wear? He's your brother, what does he like?

**LILLY:** Duh Veronica. You want him to like you? Low neckline high hemline! In black or red. Like this.

_She pulls a revealing black dress out of her bag._

**VERONICA: **I can't wear that! Dad would never let me out of the house!

**LILLY:** That's why I'm here. You wear the dress, put a sweater and tights on, he'll never know. Come on 'Ronica. Learn to use your feminine wiles.

_Veronica smiles uncertainly._

**VERONICA:** Okay, if you're sure.

**LILLY:** Of course I'm sure. How do you think I cope with so many suitors at once?

_They laugh and Veronica takes the dress._

_End flashback._

_Veronica pulls the dress out of the closet._

**VERONICA VOICEOVER:** Seems appropriate.

**INT-MARS RESIDENCE, LOUNGE ROOM.**

_Jake and Logan are sitting on the couch waiting. Jake looks at his watch._

**JAKE:** I'd forgotten how long it takes girls to get ready.

_Veronica walks into the lounge room. Jake and Logan stare._

**LOGAN:** Wow!

**JAKE:** You look…just like your mother.

**VERONICA VOICEOVER:** Eeww. It's one thing me thinking it, but another completely for Mom's ex lover and one time contender for my paternity to say it out loud.

**VERONICA: **Well are we going?

**INT-SHERIFF'S DEPARTMENT, DUNCAN'S CELL.**

**DUNCAN:** Dad?

**JAKE:** Son.

_Jake holds Duncan's hand through the bars. Veronica steps out behind Jake._

**DUNCAN:** Wow!

**VERONICA VOICEOVER: **Maybe I should stop taking fashion advice from Lilly.

**DUNCAN:** Hey, I remember that dress.

**VERONICA:** Yeah well, all my other clothes were still in boxes. How're you doing in here?

**DUNCAN:** The food sucks.

**LOGAN:** Not as much as Veronica's coffee.

**DUNCAN:** She still makes it as thick as tar? I remember.

_He shudders. They all laugh except Veronica who pretends to pout._

**VERONICA: **You've just volunteered for breakfast duty everyday. Thanks.

**DUNCAN: **Where's Mom? Have you seen Lilly?

**JAKE:** No. They're not letting anyone see her. Your mom is on her way. She stopped to see a lawyer to see if we can do anything about getting you out of here.

_Leo comes in._

**LEO: **I'm really sorry guys, but time's up. Also you should know that someone's tipped off the press. There are reporters everywhere outside.

**VERONICA:** Thanks Leo. I'll come back soon Duncan. And don't worry. I'll get Lilly back. I promise.

**EXT-SHERIFF'S DEPARTMENT**

_Reporters are surrounding the entrance. Jake protects Veronica and Logan. _

**REPORTER:** Mr Kane. How do you respond to claims that Duncan murdered Meg Manning and stole her baby?

_Jake holds his hand up for silence._

**JAKE:** My wife and I are just glad to have Duncan back. He did not do anything wrong. We will fight with everything we've got to exonerate him of all charges. I would ask for your cooperation in letting us have privacy until this matter is cleared up. Thank you.

_The reporters start yelling questions at them as Jake leads Veronica and Logan to the car. In the car Jake wipes his brow._

**JAKE:** Whew. They're like vultures. Where can I drop you guys?

**VERONICA:** At the office. I've got an appointment.

_They pull up outside Mars Investigations. Wallace and Madison are waiting outside. Veronica frowns._

**VERONICA VOICEOVER:** There is something very wrong with this picture.

**VERONICA:** Thanks for the lift, Jake. I'll call you when I've got something to go on.

**JAKE:** I hope so, Veronica. Nice to see you Logan. I'm glad you two worked it out. I always thought you made a nice couple.

_He waves as he drives off. Veronica and Logan cross the street to the office._

**MADISON:** You're late.

**VERONICA:** Sorry. My receptionist should have been here to let you in.

_Weevil walks up behind them pulling his helmet off._

**WEEVIL:** I wish you'd stop calling me your receptionist. I am a qualified PI now.

_He flashes a certificate at her._ _She looks blank for a minute, then it dawns on her._

**VERONICA:** You passed? Congratulations!

**WEEVIL:** Is that the best you can do? How about a little love?

_She throws her arms around him in a bear hug._

**VERONICA:** But I thought you weren't taking the test until nest week?

**WEEVIL:** They had a cancellation. So I did it today. What d'ya think? Should I buy a trench coat and hat?

_Madison is standing with her arms crossed as usual tapping her foot impatiently._

**MADISON: **This is all nice, but we had an appointment. Can we get to it this year sometime? I have a mani-pedi at two.

_Veronica lets them inside. She shepherds Madison into her office, leaving the three guys in reception. She sits at her desk and motions for Madison to sit. Leaning forward she puts on her best PI face._

**VERONICA:** Tell me everything.

_Madison rolls her eyes._

**MADISON:** I found a letter from Neptune hospital. Basically it said that I was switched at birth. They paid a million dollars to my parents to keep it quiet. When I confronted my parents they refused to tell me who I really am. I need to know Veronica. And the other girl needs to know too.

**VERONICA:** Have you thought that maybe you would be happier with the people who raised you? And maybe the other girl is too?

**MADISON:** I'm not paying you to give me a lecture. I'm paying you to find my parents.

**VERONICA VOICEOVER:** Now it comes down to morals. Do I tell Madison what I already know? Or do I take her money, which I need and let her suffer. Lord knows she's made me suffer enough over the years.

_Veronica leans back in her chair. _

**VERONICA:** I need to make a call.

_She picks up the phone and dials a number._

**VERONICA:** Hey. I've got Madison Sinclair here.

_She listens for a minute._

**VERONICA: **Yep. Can you come down to the office? Are you free now?

**INT-MAC'S APARTMENT**

_Mac is on the phone, looking scared._

**MAC:** Should I call my parents? I never told them that I knew about it.

**VERONICA:**_Through phone_ No, just come on your own for now.

**INT-MARS INVESTIGATIONS**

**VERONICA:** Ok. See you soon.

_Veronica hangs up. Madison leans forward expectantly._

**VERONICA:** She's on her way.

**MADISON:** Who?

**VERONICA:** The other baby.

**MADISON:** Wait. You know who she is? Why didn't you tell me last night?

**VERONICA:** I had to talk to her first. Don't worry. I won't charge you.

**MADISON:** Screw the money! How long have you known?

_The door opens and Wallace, Weevil and Logan come in._

**WEEVIL:** Is everything okay in here?

_Madison gets up and buries her head in Logan's shoulder. He glances at Veronica, who looks away, then wraps his arm around her as she cries._

**VERONICA:** Everything's cool.

**WEEVIL:** Hey, do I get a pay rise now?

**VERONICA:** Ah, the dreams of mice, men and PI's. When I get a pay rise, then you do.

**INT-MARS INVESTIGATIONS, RECEPTION-DAY CONT.**

_Weevil is sitting at Veronica's old desk. Veronica is perched on the edge of it. Wallace, Logan and Madison sit on the couch. Madison looks at her watch._

**MADISON:** I thought you said she was coming now? Why won't you tell me who it is?

**VERONICA:** She asked me not to.

**MADISON: **You never told me how long you've known.

**VERONICA:** I found out by accident in junior year.

_Flashback_

**MAC:** There is just one more thing, about my folks I was wondering about. You PIs have access to search engines that would take me weeks to hack into, so…I mean I have cash. 

**VERONICA:** Yah…gotcha. Keep your money. It's a professional courtesy._ Veronica opens her own laptop._

**MAC:** It's not that they're bad parents. They just...don't get me. They're nachos and NASCAR people and I'm more... 

**VERONICA:** Falafels and Fellini?

 **MAC:** Exactly. 

**VERONICA:** Your last name's Mackenzie, right?

 **MAC:** Um-hmm, Natalie and Sam, 9715 Colony Place.

_The results load and return a marriage database with the names, dates of birth (21 November 1955 for Samuel and 11 July 1958 for Natalie) and Social Security Numbers._

**VERONICA:** Mom is Natalie Franklin?

 **MAC:** Yep. 

**VERONICA:** Oh, you had a birthday a couple of days ago.

 **MAC:** Yeah, one more year until I can leave home.

 **VERONICA:** Okay.

_Veronica scrolls down to the last entry under the heading: External Income 05-12-1992 – Neptune Memorial Hospital - 1 million awarded in lawsuit._

**VERONICA:** …huh, except that.

 **MAC:** What? 

**VERONICA:** According to this, they won a million dollar lawsuit against Neptune Memorial Hospital in '92. 

**MAC:** No way. That's got to be a mistake. 

**VERONICA:** Hello? Sleuth prowess. 

**MAC:** Come on, they hate lawyers and they never even go near the hospital.

 **VERONICA:** You want me to look into it?

 **MAC:** Yeah, I do.

_INT – LIBRARY – NIGHT._

_Veronica uses the microfiche._

**VERONICA VOICEOVER:** Neptune isn't short on millionaires but I figure a judgement that big against the local hospital might have made the papers. It's beginning to look like I'm wrong.

_She whizzes past a headline then backs up to it. The headline is: Hospital Takes Hit on Baby-Swap Case. Judge orders hospital to pay 1 million in damages to each family. The story is written by the newspaper's staff writer, Charles Martin and has the following passages: "After five years of bitter legal battle ensnaring the lives of two Neptune families…appointed in our state's legal system for allowing this to proceed as far as my court,' Judge Pockett remarked. The court verdict also contained specific…lies to retain custody,' Sarah Epstein, the Plaintiff' lawyer, explained. 'Too much upheaval would have…"_

**VERONICA VOICEOVER:** Hold the phone! I was expecting something like "Woman Accidentally Receives Pig Heart" but no, I have to find out the one thing that can completely wreck Mac's life.

_Veronica focuses on a particular passage: "…the children's privacy. Also, both families have agreed to keep their non-biological children. Neptune Memorial Hospital spokes-…"_

**VERONICA VOICEOVER:** How do you live a normal life once you find out you were switched at birth?

**MAC:** It won out over Barbie. So what did you find out? Has to be pretty big for you to come deliver it in person, 

**VERONICA:** _sighs heavily_Um… 

**MAC:** Suspense effectively built. Hit me. 

**VERONICA VOICEOVER:** Dad always says, this is the job. Telling people stuff they might not want to know or might be better off not knowing.

_Veronica slowly pulls up a chair and sits in front of Mac, who is now sitting on her bed._

**VERONICA:** It is big, like, life-altering big, so you should really think about if you want to hear it or if you'd rather just forget it and go on with your life. And may I suggest option B?

 **MAC:** I'm adopted, aren't I? Go ahead and tell me, it would explain a lot.

 **VERONICA:** _slowly_ Well, yes and no, um, the Mackenzies aren't your biological parents.

 **MAC:** So what does that mean? 

**VERONICA:** _sighs again_ You were sent home from the hospital with the wrong family.

 **MAC:** Oh my god. 

**VERONICA:** And there's more. 

**MAC:** More than that?

 **VERONICA:** Another family was awarded a million dollars at the same time. 

**MAC:** Okay.

 **VERONICA:** Um, another baby girl, born the day after you were and your biological parents took her home. 

**MAC:** Another girl, born a day after me. _comprehension dawns_ I was switched at birth with Madison Sinclair?

_End flashback._

**WALLACE:** Hello? Veronica? Where the hell did you go?

**VERONICA:** High school.

**WALLACE:** Huh?

**VERONICA:** Never mind.

_Her attention is diverted as her cell rings. She flips it open and turns her back on the group._

**VERONICA:** Okay. I'll be right there.

**LOGAN:** You're leaving?

**VERONICA:** I'll be back in a minute. Everyone…

_She stares straight at Madison._

**VERONICA:** Just stay where you are.

_She looks at Logan who nods._

**EXT-MARS INVESTIGATIONS**

_Veronica walks up to a very nervous looking Mac._

**VERONICA:** hey Mac. Are you okay?

**MAC:** No. I'm about to tell the girl I should have been that I should have been her and she should have been me.

**VERONICA:** Lets just pretend that I understood that. Now breath deeply and relax.

_Mac looks at her witheringly._

**VERONICA:** Okay fine. Are you ready to go inside?

_Mac grabs Veronica's hand and nods unconvincingly._

_They open the door and Veronica sticks her head in. Everyone inside looks up. Madison looks sick. Veronica pulls Mac inside._

**VERONICA:** Madison. Mac is the other baby.

_Madison stands up. She walks over to Mac who is standing uncomfortably with her hands in her back pockets._

**MAC:** Hi Madison.

**MADISON:** Are you kidding me? This is like a joke right?

**VERONICA:** No joke. Mac was the other baby that you were swapped with.

_Madison is silent. She looks desperately round the room, then runs out the door. _

**MAC:** That went well.

_She sits shakily on the couch. _

**MAC:** Got anything to drink?

_Weevil laughs as he hands her a glass with scotch? In it. _

**WEEVIL: **I thought you or someone might need this.

_She takes a swig and grimaces._

**VERONICA:** Shouldn't you go after Madison, Logan?

**LOGAN:** Yeah. I'll see you at home later.

**VERONICA VOICEOVER:** Home? Logan calling my place home. I'll have to talk to him about that later.

**VERONICA:** Okay. See ya.

_She walks deliberately away from him._

**VERONICA VOICEOVER:** Oh, this is so not good.

**EXT-MARS INVESTIGATIONS-DAY**

_Logan is running to catch up with Madison._

**LOGAN: **Maddie, wait up.

**MADISON:** What Logan?

_She whips around to face him._

**LOGAN: **Are you okay?

**MADISON:** No. You're girlfriend hates me. She really expects me to believe that I was meant to be Mac? No freaking way.

**LOGAN:** Veronica wouldn't lie to you. And what would Mac have to gain from it?

**MADISON:** You won't even deny that she's you're girlfriend. Great Logan. Just leave me alone.

_She stalks to her car and speeds away. Logan doesn't try to stop her._

**INT-MARS INVESTIGATIONS**

_Logan enters._

**MAC:** Didn't go well, huh?

**LOGAN:** You could say that. I think she just dumped me.

**VERONICA:** Then the tequila's on me tonight.

_She looks slightly sick at the thought of tequila._

**VERONICA:** Maybe tomorrow night. Not sure I can handle it again tonight. I'm sorry Mac. I didn't think she'd be that upset.

**MAC:** What, at the fact she should've been me? I was pretty upset when I realized that I should've been her.

**VERONICA:** Yeah, that would've been weird.

**WALLACE:** I don't know about anyone else, but after the near death experience I just had I'd like to enjoy what we've got and not dwell on what "should" have been. Anyone up for mini golf?

**WEEVIL:** Mini golf? Way to live it up.

**VERONICA:** No I think it sounds like fun. I'm a pro at hitting balls with long sticks.

_The boys look at each other and grimace._

**WEEVIL:** Okay, but I'm not on her team.

**MAC:** It's a plan. We'll be girl power together, right Veronica?

**VERONICA:** Right.

_They link arms and walk to the door._

**EXT-MINI GOLF FIELD-EVENING**

_Veronica lines up her shot and gets it straight up the ramp into the gorilla's mouth. She jumps up and down cheering. _

**VERONICA:** And that's how it's done.

_She takes a bow._

**VERONICA: **Any chance you boys can get through the next hole in under fifteen shots?

_She ducks as Weevil grabs her in a mock strangle hold. Mac jumps on his back. Wallace and Logan are doubled over laughing. From a distance Lynn Echolls is watching, smiling._

_End._


End file.
